Facebook Adventure
by kaybifffCullen819
Summary: While relaxing away from Alice and her crazy wedding plans, Bella decides to make Edward a Facebook. What ensues? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Just a funny idea that came to my mind one day. I thought it would be funny if Edward had to answer all those questions Facebook gives you. I know it's slightly OOC because Bella and Edward's family would never have Facebooks, but bear with me please. Review! Thank you 

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight series, any characters, or Facebook.

Edward played idly with a strand of my hair that was cascading down my back, while he brought his lips to the top of my head, kissing my hair gently. His free arm was draped across my back, pulling my body close to his. I giggled as I tried to wriggle free of his grasp, "Stop trying to distract me, Edward Cullen!" I said in the sternest voice I could muster. We were lying on our stomachs on my bed, the new laptop that Emmet and Rosalie had bought me as an early wedding present and a peace offering from Rose, that I reluctantly accepted, in front of us, the Facebook home page up on the screen. Edward groaned and kissed my cheek, "And here I thought I was doing so well with the distractions." He looked into my eyes deeply, his own golden eyes smoldering. "Don't you dare dazzle me! And if I don't make you do this, you know Alice will. Her, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper have already made theirs, so suck it up." He laughed along with me, and said, "Yes ma'am." I brought my attention back to the screen, and said, "Ok, so birthday." He smirked, "Original date or rebirth?" I smirked back, "Your choice. We're changing the year anyway. The humans might get a little skeptical when they calculate that you should be about 107." He chuckled, and we put down June 20th. "Hometown?" I asked him with another smile. He laughed again. "We'll answer this one honestly. Chicago." I typed it in. The atmosphere in the room was light and carefree. We were relaxing, just the two of us. No Alice and her crazy wedding plans, no Charlie, no stress. Just us. "Relationship status?" He kissed my cheek again, this time closer to my mouth, "Bound to the most wonderful woman on Earth for eternity." I pretended to sigh, "Oh, darn. The closest they have here is _marriage_." I made a slight face. Despite the fact that I was beginning to warm up to the idea of marrying Edward, I still hated saying the word out loud. "And right now we're engaged. You'll have to settle for that." He groaned in mock frustration, and we moved on. "Activities. Oh, don't worry, I got this one. Hunting, resisting Fiancé's blood, piano playing, driving fast, running fast, dazzling people…..anything else?" He laughed hard, and the bed quivered slightly from it. "I'd leave out the hunting, the bloodlust, and the dazzling. Might frighten the humans." I sighed, "Of course. Sorry about that." I ended up putting piano, running, and baseball under the Activities section. "Mountain lions." I said as I typed it into the interests section. He smirked at me, and then hit the delete button and retyped, "Music and my beautiful wife to be." I smiled back at him and he kissed the tip of my nose. We finished filling out Favorite Books, Movies, TV shows, and Music. We decided to skip the favorite quotes and "About Me" section, although I pretended to be deeply offended when he didn't want to write what I had come up with: "I'm Edward. I'm 107 years old, although my body will be 17 forever. I'm a vampire, but don't worry my family's and I are vegetarians. Although, I do have to constantly refrain myself from killing my fiancé, because her blood is so much more appealing to me than anyone else's. But don't worry, we've gotten past that, and after we're married I'm going to change her into an equally bloodthirsty vampire. I love playing the piano, playing baseball with my family, driving fast, and being with my Bella. Oh, and don't believe the vampire myths. Their complete bull." When we got to Education, we dissolved into laughter as I insisted on listing all of the colleges and high school he went to, but of course Edward won out in the end. Finally, I uploaded a picture I had of him onto the site, and 

began adding some applications onto his page. He looked incredulously at the screen and then back at me, "What is all this stuff?!" "Oh, shush. Let the human have her fun." I teased him back. He laughed and brought me closer to him. I arranged his top friends, so I was first, followed by Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Angela and Ben. Then I rearranged my top so Edward was first, Alice second, then Angela, Ben, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and grudgingly, Mike. Seconds after I was done, my house phone rang. Edward raised his eyebrows in amusement: it was Emmet. "Hey Emmet, what's up?" I asked after I had answered. "Hey little sis!" I grinned to myself. Emmet and I had the perfect older brother-little sister relationship. He annoyed the hell out of me, and we were constantly joking. "So I'm here on human-book." I laughed at his nickname for the website, "And I noticed that I am number FIVE on your top! You're number two on mine, which hardly seems fair." I laughed, "Sorry, Em, but I have to put my human friends first. Angela and Ben stood by me through a lot, and I'll be leaving them soon. You have me for eternity." He pretended to sound offended, "I think I should be second." "Alice will murder me." "Fine I'll be first then." "You can't be first, Edward's first." "Make him second." "He's my fiancé." "I'm your big brother." "I love him." "Don't you love me?" Edward was trying to keep from laughing, but he was doubled over from the effort. "Of course I love you, but I love you like a brother. Edward is the love of my…existence." "Fine, then! Put your love in front of your big brother! Goodbye little sister!" He hung up then, and Edward let out his laughter. I joined in after a moment. "I think I hurt his feelings." "Oh, well. He's probably already over it." Edward smirked at me. I grinned evilly at him, and turned back to Edward's newly created Facebook profile, "I am so sending you some bumper stickers." He groaned and buried his head in my hair, while I laughed and began browsing through the stickers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone!

I have a second part to this one shot…its absolutely useless fluff, and I was wondering if anyone would want me to add it as another chapter on here? Let me know in a review if you do.

-Kay.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Okay guys, here is the REVISED second part. Like I said before, I originally wrote this for my other story, My Life With Edward, and I guess I wasn't as through as I should have been checking for obvious differences, like the whole "Katie" thing. Sorry!**

"I know what we can do." I said to Edward, grinning as I crossed my legs Indian style on my bed. "What love?" he asked me, his eyebrows going up in amusement. I didn't need to be the mind reader to know what Edward was thinking most of the time, what his little actions and looks meant.

I smiled up at him, "Let's take pictures of us. I have none of us together." He put on a bemused expression and gestures his hand around my room. There was the frame on my bedside table, which held my second favorite picture of the two of us. It was at Alice's graduation party; I was sitting on Edward's lap and his arms were around me. We were both smiling up at the camera with brilliant smiles.

We looked so happy, which I felt defined my feelings when I was with Edward. Then, in another frame on my desk was a picture of me with the whole Cullen family, Edward included. "I know." I reply, still smiling at him, "But I love pictures, you know that. And we only take pictures when we go somewhere or at parties or when we're with your family. I want some of just us." He smiled back at me, and chuckled,

"Whatever you want, my love." He then walks over to my bureau and picks up my camera, sitting next to me on the bed before handing it to me. I turned the camera on and leaned against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I lifted the camera up so with my free hand.

We grinned as I snapped the picture. Let's lie back. I told Edward in my head. He laid down, resting his head on my propped pillows so that his body wasn't completely horizontal, and placed me next to him. I snuggled up to him so that my whole torso was on his chest, and rested my head near the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms protectively around my waist.

Smiling contently, I closed my eyes, and didn't protest when Edward took the camera from me and snapped the next picture, closing his eyes for it. "So it looks like we're both sleeping." He told me, grinning crookedly at me. I laughed and we proceeded to take pictures for the next hour, ranging from cute, to silly, to serious.

When Edward eventually handed me the camera, I made him let me take some of just him. "Please, " I begged him when he refused. He sighed in defeat, "You are such a dangerous creature with that power." I just laughed and gave him a kiss in response, and then proceeded to take pictures of just Edward. When he insisted that he be allowed to take some of just me, I adamantly refused.

"Please." He begged me, his golden eyes smoldering, mimicking my earlier actions. I focused on remembering to breath and gave in, mumbling, "And you say I'm a dangerous creature." When we were finally done, we went through all the pictures, seeing how they turned out. "I want that one." Edward said, of the one of me kissing his cheek. I laughed, "Fine. I want that one then." I scrolled on my camera to the one of him kissing my cheek.

"I'll make two copies of this one." I said when I had scrolled to the one of me and Edward kissing. He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Good." He whispered in my ear. I leaned my body against his as we scrolled through the rest, dividing them up or agreeing to make doubles as we went. I grinned when I saw the ones I had taken of just Edward. "Now these I'm keeping. They're my favorite." He just shook his head and kissed my cheek again, then bent his head down to kiss my neck. "Ick." I said as I saw the ones Edward had taken of me, "Can I delete this?" He took the camera from me. "Absolutely not. These five I'm keeping." I sighed. The picture was of me, laying back on my bed, looking up at the camera. I hadn't known Edward was taking it.

Of the other four, one was me standing up and smiling, another sitting with my knees to my chest, my chin rested on my knee, another with my ipod head phones in, pretending to be rocking out to some music, and the final one was me sitting down and grinning broadly. "You are absolutely beautiful." He whispered to me. I kissed him in response, and then took the camera from him. "I'm so uploading these on Facebook." He groaned.

"Oh no, please not that."

"Why not? I want everyone to see my gorgeous fiancé." He shook his head at me, but he was smiling. "I don't deserve you." It was my turn to shake my head, and I kissed along his jaw. "So not true." Then I turned my laptop on and began uploading the pictures.

A few hours later, after I had eaten dinner and spent a little time with Charlie, Edward came back over after having "eaten dinner" with his family. We had decided to go see a movie, and I was currently online researching movie times. I opened up a new tab and signed on to Facebook, a habit, and Edward chuckled at me.

"Oh look, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all commented on our pictures." Edward raised his eyebrows, and I clicked onto the album. The first picture of us came up. Emmet wrote, "A Day With My Wonderful fiancé? Where is a day with your wonderful big brother? I am very offended. "

Rosalie wrote, "Bella, you look beautiful. Edward you look a little pale, maybe you should get out in the sun more often ;) ." Jasper said, "Edward, you look kind of hungry in this picture, are you sure you're eating enough? Are you well-fed? Haven't been skipping those _veggies_, have you little bro? You guys look cute though, I can practically _feel_ the love from here."

Alice had written, "Aw! Bella! You look so adorable! But Edward, you look kind of stone-like in this picture…almost un-human like. Interesting." I laughed out loud.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, "Oh dear lord." He muttered. "Ha ha. They so like me better than you." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed at my teasing and rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, guess I better go see the Volturi because my vampire siblings like my human fiancé more than me." I smacked his arm, causing more harm to myself than to him. "Don't you even joke about that. " He rolled his eyes and kissed my slightly-throbbing hand.

"At least that's the only one they commented on." "Not quite." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow to me. "They commented every single one." He groaned in frustration and buried his head in the crook of my neck.


End file.
